blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Breaking the Ice/Gallery/2
In the cave S4E4 Blaze runs through the forest.png S4E4 Gabby points at something.png S4E4 Tunnel up ahead.png S4E4 Blaze enters the tunnel.png S4E4 Blaze running through a rocky cave.png S4E4 Blaze jumps over some rocks.png S4E4 Blaze jumps over more rocks.png S4E4 Blaze slides under a rock in the wall.png S4E4 Blaze feeling the ground rumble.png S4E4 What was that.png S4E4 Ground breaks away from Blaze.png S4E4 Blaze looks down the crack.png S4E4 Rocks start falling from the ceiling.png S4E4 Blaze dodging the rocks.png S4E4 Blaze noticing the cave's disasters.png S4E4 Blaze "some way to get us past".png S4E4 Gabby has an idea.png|Hey! I know how we can help Robot Blaze: with coding! S4E4 AJ describing coding.png|Yeah! Coding is when you write instructions that tell a machine what to do. S4E4 Diagram of Blaze standing before rocks.png S4E4 Diagram of Blaze smashing rocks.png S4E4 Diagram of Blaze standing before crack.png S4E4 Diagram of Blaze jumping crack.png S4E4 This is our code.png S4E4 Blaze is coded.png S4E4 Blaze beginning to run.png|Go! S4E4 Blaze smashes the rocks.png|Smash! S4E4 Blaze jumps the crack.png|Jump! S4E4 Blaze finishes his jump.png|Stop! S4E4 Our code worked.png S4E4 Blaze "Now come on".png S4E4 Blaze comes to the next danger.png S4E4 Blaze sees more trouble.png S4E4 More trouble ahead.png S4E4 Help write a new code.png|Help us write a new code for Robot Blaze. S4E4 There's a crack followed by falling rocks.png S4E4 How do we get past the crack.png S4E4 How do we get past the falling rocks.png S4E4 Our new code.png S4E4 Blaze coded again.png S4E4 Blaze starting to go.png S4E4 Blaze first jumps the crack.png S4E4 Blaze then smashes the rocks.png S4E4 Blaze stops again.png S4E4 Way to go.png S4E4 Blaze "Just a little farther".png S4E4 Blaze running further.png S4E4 Blaze stops again.png S4E4 Last disasters.png S4E4 Diagram of final obstacles.png S4E4 How do we get past the first crack.png S4E4 What about the next crack.png S4E4 Finally the falling rocks.png S4E4 Last code.png S4E4 Blaze coded for the last time.png S4E4 Blaze's last "Go!".png S4E4 First jump.png S4E4 Second jump.png S4E4 Final smash.png S4E4 Blaze stops outside the cave.png S4E4 We made it.png S4E4 Blaze "Nothing can stop us".png S4E4 Blaze says "Robot power!" again.png Code Go! S4E4 Blaze running as birds appear.png S4E4 Blaze looks up at the birds.png S4E4 Blaze sees birds flying away.png S4E4 Birds flying through the air.png S4E4 AJ and Gabby code Blaze to jump with the birds.png|So our code is: go, jump, stop. S4E4 Blaze responds to the code.png S4E4 Blaze about to jump off a log.png S4E4 Blaze jumps up to the birds.png S4E4 Blaze lands as the birds leave.png S4E4 Blaze sees frogs.png S4E4 Frogs on mountaintop.png S4E4 Baby frog can't reach its parents.png S4E4 AJ and Gabby worried.png S4E4 AJ and Gabby know what to do.png S4E4 AJ and Gabby code Blaze to rescue the baby frog.png|Now our code is: go, jump, jump, jump, grab, flip, stop. S4E4 Blaze heads for the mountain.png S4E4 Blaze starts jumping up the mountain.png S4E4 Blaze jumps again.png S4E4 Blaze jumps a third time.png S4E4 Blaze grabs the baby frog.png S4E4 Blaze doing a spin jump.png S4E4 Blaze reunites the baby frog with its parents.png S4E4 Blaze lands back on the ground.png S4E4 Blaze sees skunks.png S4E4 Skunks can't climb over the rocks.png S4E4 Blaze looks at AJ and Gabby.png S4E4 Gabby codes Blaze to smash the rocks for the skunks.png|Now our code is: go, smash, stop. S4E4 Blaze stands ready.png S4E4 Blaze about to smash the rocks with his foot.png S4E4 Blaze smashes the rocks; skunks pass through.png S4E4 Blaze jumps a stream.png S4E4 Blaze chops a pile of logs.png S4E4 Blaze jumps from a cliff.png S4E4 Blaze does a three-point landing.png Call from Little Bunny S4E4 Gabby decides to check on Little Bunny.png S4E4 Gabby brings up Little Bunny on the communicator.png S4E4 Little Bunny having a snowball fight with herself.png S4E4 Little Bunny catches her snowball.png S4E4 Little Bunny throws her snowball again.png S4E4 Little Bunny "She scores!".png S4E4 Gabby and AJ respond to Little Bunny.png|"Hiya, Little Bunny!" S4E4 Little Bunny explaining her situation.png S4E4 Ice breaking as Little Bunny talks.png|"Little Bunny, watch out!" S4E4 Little Bunny notices the breaking ice.png S4E4 Little Bunny nervous.png S4E4 AJ "we'll be there soon".png S4E4 Gabby "Robot Blaze is on the move".png S4E4 Little Bunny "I'll just be here, then".png S4E4 Little Bunny "Byyyyyye!".png The moose trio S4E4 Blaze jumping down a cliff.png S4E4 Blaze lands and looks around.png|"Hmm..." S4E4 Blaze has to get through the forest.png|"To save Little Bunny, I've gotta get through this forest." S4E4 Which way should we go.png|"But I'm not sure which way to go." "Heyhey up there." S4E4 Moose appear before Blaze.png|"You look like you could use some help." S4E4 Moose revealed.png|"Whoa! You guys are moose." S4E4 Morgan introduces himself.png|"Howdy. I'm Morgan Moose." S4E4 Marty introduces himself.png|"I'm Marty Moose." S4E4 Morgan introduces Bruce.png|"And over there, that's Bruce Moose." S4E4 Bruce checks Blaze out.png|"Wow! You're the biggest moose I've ever seen." S4E4 Marty correcting Bruce.png|"He's not a moose, Bruce. He's a robot." S4E4 Bruce checks Blaze out again.png|"You're the biggest robot I've ever seen." S4E4 Blaze asks the moose for help.png|"Hey, moose. Could you show us the fastest way through this forest." S4E4 The moose know the woods.png|"Well, sure." "Nobody knows these woods better than we do." S4E4 Bruce "Follow us".png|"Follow us, giant moose. Oh. I mean, robot." S4E4 Blaze follows the moose.png|Time to get hiking with a special song from the moose trio. S4E4 Morgan sings "Take a tour through the woods".png S4E4 Marty sings "This is our neighborhood".png S4E4 Bruce sings "It's our pleasure to show you around".png S4E4 Marty jumping over Blaze.png S4E4 Bruce with grizzlies.png S4E4 Morgan kicks up dust.png S4E4 Marty sings "Around every bend".png S4E4 Morgan sings "You can make some new friends".png S4E4 Moose trio lined up.png S4E4 Morgan and Marty singing together.png S4E4 Blaze catches Bruce.png S4E4 Moose singing the song's climax.png S4E4 Morgan ending the song.png S4E4 Blaze and moose laugh as the song ends.png S4E4 Blaze and moose notice snow.png S4E4 Gabby and AJ notice snow.png S4E4 Snow falling from the sky.png S4E4 Morgan and Marty worried about the snow.png S4E4 It's a snowstorm.png S4E4 Snowstorm floods the screen.png Lost in the snow S4E4 Forest covered in snow.png S4E4 Snow pile.png|Robot Power! S4E4 Blaze jumps out of the snow.png S4E4 Blaze lands in the snowy forest.png S4E4 Gabby "where did our moose friends go?".png S4E4 Blaze hears the moose.png S4E4 Blaze calling to the moose.png S4E4 How will we find them.png S4E4 AJ knows how.png S4E4 Look for their antlers.png S4E4 Help me look.png S4E4 Find the antlers.png S4E4 Blaze hears Marty under the snow.png S4E4 Blaze flexing his arms.png S4E4 Blaze pulling Marty out.png S4E4 Marty freed from the snow.png S4E4 Marty thanks Blaze.png S4E4 Blaze and Marty hear Morgan.png S4E4 Marty "That sounds like Morgan".png S4E4 Let's look for Morgan too.png S4E4 Where's Morgan's antlers.png S4E4 Blaze pulling Morgan out.png S4E4 Morgan freed from the snow.png S4E4 Morgan "I'm free".png S4E4 Marty and Morgan reunite.png S4E4 AJ says Bruce is left.png S4E4 Blaze hears Bruce.png S4E4 Gabby "I hear him".png S4E4 Find Bruce's antlers.png S4E4 Blaze "Hang on, Bruce!".png S4E4 Blaze pulling Bruce out.png S4E4 Bruce freed from the snow.png S4E4 Bruce falls into Blaze's arms.png S4E4 Bruce "That is some cold snow".png S4E4 Moose trio reunited.png S4E4 AJ "Look over there".png S4E4 Glacier spotted.png S4E4 Blaze bidding the moose farewell.png S4E4 Moose waving goodbye.png To return to the Breaking the Ice episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries